Paréntesis
by fanaoko1
Summary: Un inesperado encuentro bajo la luna entre el ladrón de blanco y Aoko. Solo por unas horas no importaba quien fuesen en realidad.


Paréntesis

Con movimientos bruscos y un poco torpes se sentó en el borde de la azotea esperando encontrar la paz que no tenía. Su interior era una molesta y avasalladora confusión. La mezcla de sentimientos negativos no la dejaba pensar con claridad ni tomar una decisión decente, básicamente era por ello por lo que se encontraba en esa posición.

-Debo tranquilizarme- trató de aconsejarse a sí misma mientras sus ojos llorosos se enfocaban en las intermitentes luces que viajaban hacia el cielo a unos rascacielos de distancia- Respira- se repitió una y otra vez mientras se restregaba sus rojizos ojos con la manga de su chaqueta- Todo estará bien.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a encontrar la armonía tan ansiada que le habían robado unas horas antes. Usualmente Aoko Nakamori no demostraba sentimientos como enojo o tristeza a su padre, todo lo contrario, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alivianarle la vida, en especial en días como hoy en donde el ladrón de luna aparecía. Usualmente, pero hoy no pudo con ello. Lo perdonó cada vez que olvidaba cosas tan triviales como la lista de compras, pagar las cuentas, incluso cuando olvidó las fechas importantes como su cumpleaños. Pero lo de hoy fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

_-Papá, sé que el robo de hoy es importante, pero esto también lo es._

_-Sé que lo es hija, pero debes comprender que es mi trabajo_\- realmente admiraba la dedicación de su padre por su trabajo, pero debían existir límites ¿Verdad?

-_Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte. Solo por hoy te pido que le dejes el caso a algún otro oficial y vayamos a verla_\- con tristeza sus ojos viajaron a la única fotografía de su madre en la sala.

-_Sé perfectamente que día es hoy Aoko_\- los ojos del inspector se nublaron de abatimiento- _todos los años vamos, no creo que tu madre se moleste si esta vez vamos un día más tarde_\- esa última oración gatilló una de las peores discusiones que había tenido con su padre. Por primera vez en su vida le reclamó su constante ausencia y su despreocupación. Durante el calor de la pelea solo escupió palabras que seguramente lo hirieron, pero el hombre también había dicho cosas que quedaron grabadas en su corazón.

La parte de ella que representaba a un adulto sabía que probablemente había exagerado y que su reacción no fue la más correcta ni la que se esperaba de ella. Las palabras del inspector la hicieron sentir un poco culpable pero también le recordaron lo sola que se sentía y es por eso que no pensó en sus acciones.

La otra parte de ella que a veces tomaba el control de sus acciones, aquella que le susurraba palabras de rebeldía, había tomado el control de su cuerpo esa mañana. Suponía que debía ser algo propio de la edad o que simplemente había acumulado tantos sentimientos negativos que meramente explotó sin control ante la menor provocación. No estaba segura cual había sido la verdadera razón, pero ya no importaba. Ese día tomó su bolso y se dirigió al cementerio sin esperar una disculpa u ofrecerla. Después de unas horas aún angustiada decidió buscar otro lugar para descansar, jamás planeó llegar a ese edificio, pero sus pies simplemente se dirigieron sin preguntar y su cuerpo no opuso resistencia.

Suspiró tratando de relajar su cuerpo y con parsimonia comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos por su desordenado cabello que insistía en bailar junto al fuerte viento de la noche y en un pobre intento de controlarlos, decidió trenzarlo.

A lo lejos un molesto pero familiar ruido llamó su atención distrayéndola de sus cavilaciones. Los helicópteros de la policía recorrían las calles en búsqueda del ladrón que seguramente había escapado nuevamente.

-Supongo que se escabulló de la policía de nuevo- la primera sonrisa de la noche se formó en sus labios. No quería admitirlo, pero pensar en la frustración de su padre ante el exitoso robo la hizo sentir un poco reconfortada, era algo así como una venganza divina. Oculta en las sombras de la noche vio a lo lejos una figura acercarse desde los cielos y aterrizar elegantemente.

-Fue todo un éxito- celebró feliz el recién llegado ignorante de los ojos que lo escudriñaban con recelo. El joven ladrón vestido de blanco vio el caos que dejó tras sus hazañas lleno de orgullo- Esos tontos policías jamás me atraparan- se jactó inocentemente mientras Aoko fruncía molesta el ceño.

-Esos policías no son tan "tontos" como crees- Kid casi se ahora con su propia saliva del susto. Con rapidez pero sin perder su Póker Face giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con los pequeños pies de Aoko colgando del borde. Tragó duro antes de hablar y aparentar naturalidad.

-No fue mi intención ofenderla- _¿Aoko que haces aquí?_ – pensó mientras analizaba el gesto aburrido de su amiga que se rehusaba a devolverle la mirada-No debería sentarse ahí, es peligroso- le recomendó acercándose lentamente con una sonrisa gatuna. Aoko solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos molesta.

-Asumo que el robo ya terminó- habló con tranquilidad – y que lograste robar la joya- aseguró mientras sus ojos escudriñaban al invasor.

-Tiene razón Señorita Nakamori- dijo exponiendo su nueva adquisición mientras la analizaba a la luz de la luna. La castaña lo miró por un segundo más antes de desviar su mirada hacia la enorme ciudad bajo sus pies e ignorar sus acciones- No quiero sonar impertinente pero si no me equivoco en este momento debiese estar llamando a la policía- la joven le lanzó una satírica media sonrisa.

-¿Serviría de algo? Seguramente escaparías antes de terminar la llamada- aclaró con simpleza.

-Ya veo- susurró con gatuna sonrisa mientras se acomodaba a tres pasos de distancia de la joven - Usualmente las mujeres muestran más entusiasmo al verme- se quejó con diversión al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- No entiendo porque debería- le respondió sin interés.

-Auch- se quejó fingiendo tener el corazón roto. El silencio se volvió a acomodar dándole la oportunidad al ladrón de analizar la triste postura de su amiga por unos segundos-¿Mala noche? Parece que usted necesita un amigo y me han dicho que suelo ser muy agradable- la voz junto a ella sonó más cerca de lo que esperaba. Un poco nerviosa giró su rostro con la intensión de regañarlo por su extraño atrevimiento, pero una rosa blanca frente a su nariz la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Después de unos segundos decidió aceptar la ofrenda y responder un poco más calmada-He tenido mejores- aceptó recibiendo la rosa con una suave sonrisa- Me creerías si te dijese que lo mejor de mi día hasta ahora fue tu exitoso robo – le preguntó de mejor ánimo enfocando toda su atención en los suaves pétalos de rosa.

El mago abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente tratando de entender las palabras de su amiga, imaginando algún doble sentido oculto entre ellas o una indirecta camuflada, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

Hoy no se habían visto en todo el día debido a su ausencia a la escuela. En cuanto supo que no llegaría le mandó mensajes que nunca fueron respondidos pero que inevitablemente tuvo que aceptar debido al "trabajo" nocturno que tendría que realizar. Lo que nunca imaginó, fue que la encontraría el ladrón de luna en una azotea completamente sola y con los ojos más tristes que jamás había visto.

-Creí que usted no era mi fan y que me odiaba- por fin confesó sin abandonar su típica sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Y no lo soy, pero tampoco te odio. No te conozco ¿Recuerdas? - le aseguró con una suave sonrisa. Una nueva esperanza nació en el corazón de Kaito ante esa revelación y no quiso desaprovecharla. Era la primera vez que el mago le hablaba a la joven estudiante y debía aprovechar al máximo esa oportunidad.

\- No me odia- repitió encantado- eso es una verdadero alivio- confesó dejando a Aoko un poco confundida- Hoy es una bonita noche ¿No le molesta que compartamos esta vista un rato más? – preguntó esperanzado. Aoko le devolvió la mirada un poco divertida por la situación.

-Soy la hija del inspector que te persigue en cada uno de tus robos, podría llamar a la policia en cualquier momento – la situación era completamente irrisoria- ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo acá?

\- ¿Quien dice que pierdo mi tiempo? – le preguntó divertido- Además, si hubieses querido delatarme, ya habrías llamado a tu padre- la sonrisa de Aoko se apagó al instante al recordar a su padre.

-Tienes razón- dijo tomando su bolso- debería irme, no es correcto que esté aquí- algo ansiosa trató de rodear al mago para llegar a la escalera de incendios.

-¿Dije algo incorrecto? – preguntó preocupado mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la detenía. Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Aoko se asustó y la soltó apresuradamente- Lo siento, lo siento mucho- rogó nervioso. La castaña lo observó alejarse torpemente mientras pedía perdón una y otra vez mientras un sentimiento familiar la reconfortaba al recordar a su amigo de la infancia.

-Está bien- trató de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa-_Me recuerda un poco a Kaito_-pensó con cariño- Eres un poco torpe con las mujeres- escupió sin pensar risueña. El mago la vio sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez en el día y no le importó que fuese a costillas de él.

\- Me gustas más cuando sonríes- confesó sin timidez con una galante sonrisa- _¿Pero que estoy diciendo?_

-Eso suena más al conocido mujeriego ladrón de luna- aseguró sin darle importancia.

-El único e inigualable- presumió formando una dramática reverencia. Aoko bufó con diversión.

-Eres muy raro, aunque admito que eso no debiese extrañarme de un hombre que roba por diversión en las noches de luna- un poco más relajada apoyó su espalda en uno de los muros.

-¿Yo raro?- preguntó incrédulo- yo no soy quien habla tranquilamente con un criminal a altas horas de la noche- la castaña no pudo evitar carcajearse con el certero comentario.

-Tienes razón. Solo por hoy haré una excepción- le aseguró con una amable sonrisa mientras volvía a enfocar su vista en la enorme ciudad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si nos encontramos mañana llamaras a tu padre para que me capture?- le preguntó con diversión y una ceja alzada.

-Tal vez- aceptó- Depende- dijo un poco insegura.

-¿De qué?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad- ¿Por qué hoy es tan diferente a otros días?- necesitaba saber la razón.

-Supongo que es porque hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de enviar un hombre a la cárcel- no estaba mintiendo, solo era una pequeña parte de la verdad. El mago la miró un poco confundido.

-¿puedo preguntar por que este día es tan especial?- Aoko por un segundo creyó ver timidez en los ojos del mago, pero también autentica preocupación.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre- respondió con monótona voz mientras analizaba la postura del mago que parecía sentir ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué se inquietaba tanto? – No te preocupes, fue hace muchos años en realidad- le aseguró con una sonrisa amable. El adolescente tras la máscara sintió verdadero pesar por su amiga.

_-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ \- Se quejaba una y otra vez- _Me prometí siempre cuidarla y fallé. Debo enmendarlo_\- Señorita Nakamori…

-Dios mío- se quejó la joven haciendo callar al mago- Solo dime Aoko, es muy extraño que me llames así- dijo formando un puchero haciendo que Kaito se riese suavemente.

-Aoko- saboreó cada palabra como si fuese la primera vez que la pronunciaba. La joven lo miró expectante.

-¿Dime?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Nada, solo quería decir tu nombre- confesó con sincera alegría. La joven al entender se sonrojó levemente y deseó con todo su corazón que la vergüenza que sentía pasase desapercibida, pero no fue así. Kaito siempre se consideró un hombre detallista, en especial si se trataba de su amiga y es por eso que al ver su sonrojo no pudo evitar sentir sus propias mejillas enrojecer.

-¿Qué se siente volar?- finalmente uno de los dos decidió romper el silencio.

-Es maravilloso- respondió mientras se acomodaba sus brazos en el barandal y con mirada soñadora observaba la ciudad- cada vez que salto de un edificio me siento completamente libre y sin ataduras.

-Eso suena bien- concordó mientras se imaginaba a sí mima volando.

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo?- le preguntó con entusiasmo mientras se le acercaba con rapidez- Solo debo tomarte en brazos como una princesa- expuso feliz. Aoko un poco aturdida solo atinó a reír nerviosamente y hacer un gesto suave con sus manos para que bajara su exaltación.

-Calma- lo regaño con suavidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con genuina inocencia -¿Tienes miedo? Prometo no dejarte caer- le aseguró alzando su mano en una solemne promesa.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa- confesó alzando una ceja media divertida- ¿Te puedo preguntar que te hace pensar que aceptaré salir volado de un edificio de 30 pisos con el ladrón más buscado del mundo, que seguramente es un cuarentón pervertido y para colmo completamente sola? Nos conocimos hace menos de una hora- le recordó risueña al ver como el rostro de su compañero se sonrojaba.

-¿Cuarentón pervertido? ¿Esa impresión te doy? - le preguntó un poco indignado.

-Llevas veinte años robando y cuando lo haces sueles centrar toda tu atención en las jóvenes que asisten a tus robos, es un poco sospechoso – lo molestó entre cerrando sus ojos. El mago dejó caer su quijada por la sorpresa.

-Bueno, una parte de eso es cierto- confesó mientras se sentaba en el borde con una sonrisa fingida- entiendo que tengas esa impresión- Aoko lo observó con detenimiento un poco sorprendida.

_-¿Solo una parte?-_ pensó impresionada- ¿Tienes una familia que te espera en casa? Me refiero a esposa e hijos- Kaito se atragantó con su propia saliva antes la errónea deducción de su amiga- Tendría sentido, esa pudo ser la razón por la que dejaste de robar por tantos años- aseguró con inocencia. Aunque el mago entendió que su amiga aceptase como cierto su edad y pensase que sus coqueteos eran la mentira en esa frase, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

-No tengo esposa o hijos- la corrigió con rapidez un poco incomodo mientras hacia un puchero que no pasó desapercibido para la joven.

\- ¿Entonces eres un solterón de cuarenta? - le preguntó divertida ante sus infantiles reacciones

\- ¿Solterón? – escupió indignado por tan humillante descripción - ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Sales con alguien? – debía distraer su atención de él. Aoko adivinó sus intenciones de inmediato y con notoria diversión sonrió.

-No salgo con nadie, pero aun soy joven a diferencia de otros- le insinuó al ofuscado mago que solo bufó resignado.

-No deberías insultar así a tus mayores Aoko-chan- la regañó con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba Kaito cuando hacia algo que lo molestaba.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?- Kaito se tensó en su puesto- Te prometo que no es tu nombre o algo parecido.

-Solo si prometes que todo lo que hablemos quedará en esta azotea. Algo así como nuestro pequeño paréntesis del mundo- la joven se sonrojó ante la extraña insinuación.

-Lo prometo- le aseguró sin dudar. Al ver como el mago asentía, ella decidió preguntar- No tienes cuarenta años ¿Verdad? - el joven sonrió como un gato ante la pregunta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso princesa?- Eso le hizo recordar que Aoko era demasiado observadora en algunos casos y que si no quería que lo descubriese debía ser más cuidadoso.

-Suenas y actúas como alguien más joven- le respondió con simpleza.

-Muy observadora- le celebró justo antes de suspirar- Tienes razón, soy bastante más joven. Creo que tenemos la misma edad- confesó mirándola a los ojos. Aoko abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa – Es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta- la joven un poco aturdida asintió.

-¿Qué hacías en esta azotea a esta hora?

-Necesitaba pensar- Kaito esperó en silencio una explicación más minuciosa- Hoy en la mañana tuve una pelea con mi padre, quería que me acompañase al cementerio a ver mi madre, pero el prefirió trabajar- expuso mientras lo miraba de reojo- Necesitaba estar sola y de una u otra forma terminé aquí.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- se disculpó con la cabeza baja.

-No realmente, tu no tenías como saber que día era hoy- trató de reconfortarlo- La verdad es que él no quiso ir, pudo delegar trabajo o algo parecido si esa hubiese sido su intención. - le aseguró con simpleza- cuando se trata de mi madre mi padre se vuelve un hombre reservado y lejano. La extraña mucho y no sabe como lidiar con su ausencia – sonrió con tristeza- Supongo que hoy lo presioné mucho- terminó hablando más para sí misma que para el mago.

Kaito la observó en silencio antes de decidir acercarse y abrazarla con suavidad. Aoko al sentir como su cuerpo era envuelto por los brazos de un extraño se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Aún así, en verdad lo siento. Te quité a tu padre en este día y no debió ser así- la castaña jamás en su vida imaginó que escucharía una disculpa por parte de Kaitou Kid. Para ella, la imagen del ladrón era lejana, solo lo veía en las historias de su padre o la televisión, como si de algún famoso se tratase, por eso, tenerlo tan cerca la desconcertó.

-No hay nada que perdonar- le aseguró con sinceridad mientras se dejaba abrazar- _Ese olor es tan familiar ¿Acaso lo conozco? _\- Aun así, gracias por disculparte- su corazón se sintió mucho más ligero al sentir esa compañía.

-No hay de que- dijo soltando su agarre con una sonrisa- Creo que ya es momento de volver a casa- le recordó.

-Tienes razón – le sonrió- ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta? - el mago asintió suavemente.

-¿Nosotros ya nos conocíamos? ¿Sin disfraces de por medio? - el mago abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente de miedo.

_-¡¿Me descubrió?! Dios mío va a matarme_\- el solo pensamiento lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-Tu reacción me lo dice todo- la castaña lo miró con media sonrisa- No te preocupes, no estoy interesada en saber tu identidad o algo parecido- el mago suspiró aliviado.

-La mitad de las chicas matarían por esa información- le sonrió con galantería

-También la mitad de los policías- comentó sarcásticamente- Y te recuerdo que yo vivo con uno.

-Tu ganas- se rindió alzando las manos- ¿Qué me delató? – le preguntó con tranquilidad.

-No lo sé- le mintió ocultando sus enrojecidas mejillas. El mago se acercó con una sonrisa gatuna al descubrir la mentira.

-¿Me estas mintiendo Aoko-chan?- le preguntó con sorna mientras ella negaba con la cabeza- Niña traviesa, supongo que tendré que castigarte- con un rápido movimiento tomó a la joven entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero que demonios haces?- le preguntó llena de rabia la ver que se paraba en el borde del edificio- Oh no- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes que el ladrón saltase elegantemente con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios.

-Ya puedes abrir tus ojos princesa- le pidió a una asustada Aoko que lo abrazaba fuertemente. La joven sintió como la brisa primaveral le acariciaba el rostro suavemente mientras su cuerpo se relajaba. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que encontró fue la sonrisa del mago – Prometo que no te dejaré caer- la joven asintió un poco confundida mientras sus ojos se deslizaban hacia la hermosa ciudad.

-Es…extraordinario- expuso casi sin aliento por la impresión.

-Te lo dije- presumió antes de sentir un golpe en el pecho- Auch

-Te lo mereces- dijo molesta- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así? Casi me matas del susto- lo regañó.

-No me habrías dado permiso- se excuso como un niño. La joven se limitó a negar con su cabeza antes de seguir apreciando la vista.

Kaito había visto muchas cosas bellas es su vida, pero nunca algo tan hermoso como los brillantes ojos de Aoko llenos de asombro. Volver a ver su sonrisa llena de vida adornando su rostro y sus mejillas llenas de color fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había experimentado.

El viaje fue maravilloso, pero como todo en la vida, llegó a su fin. Los jóvenes detuvieron su vuelo a una calle de la casa del inspector.

-Ya llegamos princesa- Aoko alzó su ceja de forma interrogatoria.

-Ni si quiera voy a preguntar como es que sabes donde vivo- dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras el mago cambiaba su atuendo en un solo movimiento.

-Estoy seguro de que no quieres saber- sonrió misteriosamente como un gato. Aoko aceptó en silencio mientras se disponía a caminar.

-Psicópata – se limitó a decir antes de visualizar su puerta.

-La diversión acaba justo a las 12, al igual que cenicienta- le dijo mientras veía su reloj, la joven un poco impresionada copió su gesto.

-Tienes razón – susurró mientras escuchaba como la puerta de su casa comenzaba a abrirse. Por inercia se volteó un poco espantada, si su padre la veía un chico a estas horas la castigaría, peor aún, si la pillaba con kid, no la dejaría salir de la casa nunca más.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Aoko- Se despidió el ladrón junto con un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por arte de magia. La joven no alcanzó a decir nada, pero por la impresión se llevó una mano donde antes el misterioso muchacho se atrevió a besar.

-¡Aoko! Hija- los ojos de un preocupado inspector la recibieron- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto con angustia.

-Hola papá- le respondió con suavidad y una sonrisa de disculpas- Lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era- confesó tímidamente mientras entraba a vivienda.

-¿Volviste sola a casa?- preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores con sospecha.

-Completamente sola- le aseguró sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya en su habitación, luego de arreglar las cosas con su padre, se sentó en su cama a responder los mensajes que Kaito le había dejado durante el día.

-Hola Kaito. Lo siento, estuve con el teléfono apagado todo el día – a los segundos después recibió la contestación.

\- Tonta me preocupaste ¿Todo bien? – la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Todo bien. ¿Algo interesante en la escuela?

-Lo mismo de siempre ¿Algo interesante por tu parte?

-Lo mismo de todos los días- "mentirosa" pensó con una sonrisa divertida antes de escribir por última vez.

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana

-Descansa.


End file.
